caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandering Moon
Sept of the Wandering Moon Caern of Vision Tribal Leadership: Fianna, Silver Fangs Location: Wentwood Forest Totem: Gwdihŵ, Gatekeeper to Annwn Status: Open Current Sept Population: 20-24 Shifters Kinfolk Village: Llanvair Discoed History Wandering Moon possesses one of the oldest caerns in South Wales. The Sept itself has seen its territorial borders and tribal rulership flux over time but the caern itself is ancient. The Fianna have stories that take its origins to the Dawn Times. It was the southern-most caern belonging to the White Howlers. The Silver Fangs of Conquering Claw seized it in 75 CE as their kinfolk and allies built the fortress of Isca nearby. They bred with Howler and Fianna kinfolk, creating their own blood line that came known as Austere Howl. When Conquering Claw withdrew in 400-410 AD, Austere Howl remained behind and retained control of this caern and several in southwest Britain. The rest of Conquering Claw's territory was taken by the Fianna but some of it was lost to the Fenrir in the 600s. Control of the sept itself shifted between the Fianna and the Silver Fangs back and forth over the centuries. When House Winter Snow rushed forward into Britain in 1066, House Austere Howl was being led by Queen Christina, the Pureborn daughter of the kinfolk Edward of Essex. The leadership of Wandering Moon was a Fianna at the time, the Tuatha de Fionn philodox Deinol Claws-Strikes-True. Deinol was convinced by Queen Christina and other allies to submit to Winter Snow. The sept was divided, however, and went through several leaders over the next decade. Following the debacle of the Silver Crown and the collapse of Winter Snow, the sept somewhat stabalized under the leadership of the Silver Fang galliard Brynn Triumphs-Over-Darkness, a nephew of the Queen. The 1100s-1600s were turbulent but the sept survived. It continued to be home to only the Fianna and Silver Fangs. The leadership was won by Reese Battles-The-Heavens in 1961. He was in power when during the Resurgence and remained the sept alpha until 2000, when he led a failed attack upon the Hive of the Tainted Throne. His niece, Blodwen Enchants-the-Spirits was an athro and Mistress-of-Rites who was captured and given to the vampire Myfawny. She escaped and subsequently became the new sept elder. ---- General Description Wandering Moon's bawn spreads between the villages of Llanvaches and Llanvair Discoed to the very south, Pen y cae-mawr in the west, Earlswood to the north. Much of the bawn has human visitation; there are trails and the Veil has to be carefully guarded. Gray Hill on the eastern side of the reservoir and contains a standing stone and stone circle which mark what was once a fae holding; it was lost during the Shattering. The ley lines of the area have shifted; it would not be possible to rebuild a holding there and ignite a new balefire without rechanneling some the caern's energies. Duke Marc ap Fiona swore an oath not to allow this; it was done as payment for the Donian I Iachau when the Duke claimed Lion's Gate was a fief in December of 1993. Most of the Garou take turns staying with kinfolk in the four bawn villages and hunting/sleeping in lupus form in the heart of the forest. They tend to live simply: no cell phones, fancy camping gear, motor vehicles though there are some exceptions. The majority of Garou were born in the protectorate, a fair portion in the lands directly surrounding Wandering Moon. The successful campaign by the Woodland Trust to buy the forest around the caern in order to successfully protect it was completed in 2006. This has enabled the sept to expand. Current Politics The primary camp within Wandering Moon is the Tuatha de Fion. Before the Shattering, the Garou of Wandering Moon were under the vassalage of the powerful Fae who had holdings upon Gray Hill. Oaths of obligation and shared blood have kept the Garou of this sept heavily involved with House Fiona. This by itself brings the sept into conflict with Unconquered Stones and Triumphant Horizon. Not all kithain are pleased that the Garou of Wandering Moon are favored (or used) by the Fiona sidhe; there are a number of embittered commoners who think that killing off the wolves of Wentwood would be a important step in ridding the land of Fiona. However, the relationships between individual members of the sept and individual fey are complicated and chaotic; the current sept leader and current Duke have had a particularly deep but volatile history. Besides the Tuatha de Fion, the largest camps in Wandering Moon are the Casnewydd Fydd and the Frankenweilers. Many of the former are survivors from Stow Hill Caern, which was destroyed by the ratkin and bsd in the early 1980s. Some are Garou who escaped the massacre but most are significantly younger- the sons and daughters of the kinfolk that were successfully saved. Others simply joined the camp because they want to fight the Wyrm where it breeds and dwells- Newport. The Frankenweilers actively engage in the pagentry of Caerleon and use their skills as actors and musicians to go undercover and use subtley and manipulation as tools. Some of them might be feyblooded but they don't have the same focus and devotion the kithain as the Tuatha de Fion. They are viewed as self-absorbed or indolent by some others. Unbenowst to the other factions, the Frankenweilers have their own secret allies in Caerleon. ---- Sept Council of 9 Active Guardians Other Packs *Grail & Grove go to the Main Werewolf Page or Septs & Caerns